Jenny's Return
by bowtiesrkwlgmail.com
Summary: Jenny returns to her home planet-meets Rose Tyler- Rose's husband and children have been kidnapped- they both need to find the doctor
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Jenny stepped off the bus; she had just arrived at Messaline, the planet she had been on ten years ago when she was part of a generation in Cobb's military. They clearly hadn't listened to her father when he said, "When you start this new world, this world of human and hath, remember that, make the foundation of this society a man who never would!"

It looked the same, except for the fact that they had moved up to the surface. There were more generations marching in all directions. She read a nearing sign declaring a new law, "Women are no longer allowed into the Cobb republic." she knew this already, except the part about Cobb calling his military the ridiculous name, but she had to find her father even if it meant definite death.

When she had revived she had stolen a shuttle and flew to explore all of time and space saving planets, rescuing civilizations, and defeating creatures, all of which who knew her father, followed by an awful lot of running. She had been looking for him since he left Messaline, thinking she was dead. She imagined he was angered by her sudden death after all she had taken the bullet for him because she loved him even if his feelings were different. But her main thought was to get back to him. He is usually called the doctor, or the caretaker, or get off this planet. Though, strictly speaking, that probably isn't a name.

She approached her assigned dorm, punching in the code to the lock. When the door opened she threw her duffle bag on the bed and stretched, it had been a long ride here. Especially for someone who travels through time as fast as she wants to. She walked towards the changing area to fix her bindings. She lifts up her shirt to examine her bindings to ensure they were not harming her. Sadly, there was a large burn where the edges of the bindings were digging into her skin; grabbing the burn ointment from her bag she spread it onto the burn. Wincing in pain she put the bindings back on, more loosely than last time.

She heard something knocking at the door; she shoved her shirt over head and pulled the door open, there was a familiar face standing there, it was her old hath friend Gable, he was holding new bed sheets and toiletries. It seemed as if he had changed, she figured he wasn't the only hath to endure transformation. It looked as if they were turned into servants of the military. What had this place developed into? How could they just throw her father's words away as if her being shot hadn't angered him enough to? If he found out she was alive or saw what they did to this new world he would probably shoot Cobb and if he didn't she sure as hell would.

She made a final decision, she had to find her father and get him to save, not only the Hath, but this new creation. She had to join the military. She was going to kill General Cobb, even if it meant she had to pretend herself as a man to get it done. Even if it meant they found out she wasn't a man. She would risk her life to save these hath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Secrets

Jenny stood up; she had been sitting for several hours at the recruiting office. "John Tennant!" croaked the secretary. That had been the name she was using for her new identity as a man in the military.

She walked through the big metal door and into a long dark hallway full of recruits and soldiers aging from twelve to forty. One of these soldiers, Mason, grabbing her by the arm dragged her through another hall and into a room. "Wait here." He barked shoving her into the nearest seat. When he had finally left she started to ask herself questions. All she knew was that she had two missions to find her father and kill Cobb.

Almost as if on cue her least favorite enemy in the entire universe entered throwing the door open. When he reached for her hand she jerked. "I assume that you are John Tennant and you haven't even touched a gun before?" he mocked. He glanced down at his clipboard, "have we met before, lad?"

By now she was glaring daggers at him."No we haven't, _sir_" he huffed and turned towards the door.

"The nurse will see you now." He exited the room passing what looked like the nurse, a dirty blonde female. He patted her on the rear before shutting the door.

She put a stethoscope up to her chest "Breath in and out when I say." Jenny obeyed. "You have two hearts; I'll say you have one in the report."

"So? Am I wanted for being a timelord?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you know your father is, so that makes you the new target for Cobb. He will kill anybody that gets in his way of reaching him. Stand here." She pointed to the floor jotting Jenny's height and weight down on her clipboard. "Here is your uniform" she handed her a stack of clothes.

She slipped the shirt over her head they were a little tight if she was going to stay a man. At once she knew that the nurse wouldn't buy her story of an injury for a year after seeing her bandages."Please don't turn me in, I really don't want to die to tell you the truth."

"I won't if you won't."

"Uh, what do you mean? You have a secret that is worth your existence, other than the obvious fact that you and Cobb are together?"She smirked.

"What was your first clue?"She mocked.

"Uh, let's see."

"No we are not together in my opinion but that is my cover story but that is what he thinks."

"So what is your real story?"

"I am Tyler, Rose Tyler. I was your father's companion for his ninth form and part of his tenth."

"Bloody hell, really?" she was puzzled wasn't Rose supposed to be in a parallel universe with her mum, dad, Toby, and the doctor's clone?

"Absolutely, and I too am looking for your father." How did Rose get to this life or how did Jenny get to the parallel universe? "And by the look on your face you don't know how I got here, let me explain. Bran, Catie and I have been perfecting a vortex manipulator so that I could get here, find the doctor, and bring him and one other person (probably his companion) to the parallel universe with me."

"Why do you want to bring my father and his companion to the parallel universe with you? I thought you had the perfect life you had my dad's clone for a husband you even had a baby why would you want to leave such a perfect life?"

"Because I need the doctor, a spy in torchwood has taken over and is in addition looking for your father. He kidnapped David thinking it was him and threatened to kill me if he didn't act in accordance with his orders so I ran away with my daughter. She was taken from me about a year ago when I gave her to a friend for safekeeping because I knew that it was too much of a risk what I didn't know was that my friend was a spy for this torchwood fellow. I plan on getting my child and spouse back with the doctor's help. I know he wouldn't want me to kill this man but I don't know what I'm going to do about him."Jenny stood hugging the woman then released when she started to speak again. "He's the only one who can be of assistance in this situation the only problem is I don't know what form he is in I guess he would be near his twelfth."

"Wait, twelfth? I thought he was only on his tenth figure."

"No dear, he can only live in one generation for so long. He had his eleventh regeneration about four years back. So I haven't the slightest inkling as to what he looks like and I only have six months to locate him or I'm not going to get my family back and they are going to get killed." She looked down to her watch, "well, I have several more recruits to perform checkups on. We shall talk shortly in private." with that she turned and left the room wiping her tearstained cheeks. Jenny followed her into the same passage as before where there had been several men sitting and standing as there were not enough chairs. She took a seat in an empty bench propped against the wall.

oooXOXooo

Jenny jumped somebody had kicked her chair, _Damn it! _She had fallen sound asleep again. "Hey re_cutie_!"That voice sounded familiar. She looked up, the voice came from a man around twenty-seven, his badge read Cline explaining it all. He had been, and probably still is, one of Cobb's most favored soldiers when she was in the military. The only difference other than age between Cobb and Cline was that Cline had witnessed her regeneration making her fret even more for her security and safety. "If I didn't know better I would say that you look scared of me."He chuckled "No need you'll get used to me because I am going to be your teacher and trainer." He motioned for her to follow him.

She yawned as she stood. "So…Cline, what's it like?" she inquired. She had to act have as dumb as she was and ten times more interested then necessary just like most of these recruits. They were all young, interested, and easily lead down a wrong path.

"What the military?"

"Yeah, like how are we going to find the doctor? That _is_ going to be our first mission, right?"

"Well first we have to train the entire recruit population and teach you our history that is millions of generations old, but soon enough we will begin the mission by tracking his TARDIS with this new technology that our genius of a technician invented."

"Oh. I see." She followed him through another hallway bringing them back to the entry where he pushed her out the front doors and into the cold night air.

"We'll come and get you when we lift off in a week. Until then, goodbye!" he hollered after her. She walked slowly back to her dorm contemplating about all that she had just learned.


End file.
